csofandomcom-20200223-history
Fallen Titan
Fallen Titan is an infected Vanguard Heavy Titan which appears as the main boss in Contact. Overview Fallen Titan is a Vanguard commander who has fallen victim to the Z-Virus and mutated into a colossal abomination. It appears to engage the survivors of Vanguard Lab from escaping to the Panic Room. Fallen Titan has the ability to launch missile swarms, dash towards the players (similar to Revenant) and throw landmines. It can also call other Fallen Titans. It also appears in Illusion (3rd round), Collapse and Dead City. Later, it becomes a playable character for Zombie team which can be controlled through third-person-view in Zombie Giant mode. Abilities *Dash: The boss will charge towards the player. *Cannon: Crouches in order to aim and fire concentrated missiles to a targeted area. *Cannon2: Launches numerous number of missiles in a 180° movement. *Landmine: Casts landmines around him. *Landmine2: Locks onto a target to later plant a bunch of landmines. *Howling: Calls another Fallen Titan specialized in melee or range attack. Tips fighting Fallen Titan *Always share your weapons with your teammates. *Killing the summoned Titans is a top priority, it would be difficult if you let them alive. *Get to the Medical Treatment stations if your health point is below 500. *Always be constantly moving when facing them as you are less likely to get killed easily. Also, use light-weight weapons to increase the chance to evade the attacks. *If your health and attack level is maxed, buy a light-weight (or heavy weight, if you think you can dodge the attacks) sniper rifle or high-damage SKULL/BALROG/JANUS weapons. Minimum Weapons Required Zombie Giant In Zombie Giant, Fallen Titan is available as a playable zombie. The players can almost use all of his skills except the howling skill, presumably disabled because the game will be imbalanced for the human faction. Fallen Titan's evolution will change his appearance into bluish color scheme with some part colored cyan. The Fallen Titan will also gain access to its fourth skill once evolved. Skill Table Achievements Honor mission Gallery Zombie Scenario= File:Fallentitan_model.png|In-game model File:Fallen_titan_modelhd.png|Ditto, HD Fallen titan_death.png|Ditto, death 20120927tt_4.jpg|Promotional art File:Fallen_titan_promoart.png|Ditto File:Bosshp_bg_left_fallentitan.png|HUD icon Fallentitan_msg.png|Message in Zombie Shelter: Coop Kr8.png|South Korea poster Fallentitan_art.jpg|Ditto contactcp.png|China poster File:Contact_poster_sgp.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster Zs contact 20120927 1429150.jpg|In-game screenshot Zs contact 20120927 1430520.jpg|Ditto, dead |-| Zombie Giant= File:Fallentitan_zombiegiant_newskin.png|New evolution In-game model File:Fallen_titan_new_evolutionzg_hd_model.png|Ditto, HD File:Splash_korea_poster.png|South Korea poster File:Fallen_titan_evozg_taiwan_poste.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:10june2015indoposter.png|Indonesia poster File:Zomgiantcsnzposter.png|CSN:Z poster hud_titan.png|Hud portrait Trivia *The word "B.S.D" can be seen on the right shoulder plate, while Heavy Titans have theirs on their left shoulder plate. *There is a human head below the left shoulder. *Sometimes, when summoning other Fallen Titans, if there is another clone or the Fallen Titan himself at the entry way for the newly summoned clone, the clone might get stuck and will not be able to attack for a few seconds. *Fallen Titan drops only one supply box for each player in Illusion, other bosses drop two. **Also in Illusion, damaging the Fallen Titan fast enough may force it to try and summon its partner, but sometimes none will spawn. Also, the summoned Titans only appear after the main boss calls 3 times. *Due to game balance purpose, Fallen Titan cannot use the 'Howling' skill in City of Damned (New) and Zombie Giant. Category:Zombie scenario 3 boss Category:Zombies Category:Boss Category:NPC Category:Enemies Category:Zombie scenario boss Category:Characters